Teardrops on my Guitar
by kittylover529
Summary: Abby likes Hoagie he's going out with Fanny, it's a haaard life.Songfic 2x5 teeny 86x60 Song is owned by not me! Yeah Taylor Swift! My longest one EVER...so proud...so so proud!


_Guess what! I don't own KND….okay? Okay. They're uh 14? Maybe? With a car? (Frowns at self) really kitty? Reeeaaally? (nods and widens eyes innocently)_

Okay so introducing me, I am Abby Lincoln and I'm one of those cliché girls that fell for my best friend and to make this more clichéd he has a girlfriend. Uhg I hate that word, for now.

I walked to my locker and sighed, Hoagie's locker is right next to mine, he's making out with his girlfriend Fanny. He saw me over Fanny's shoulder and pulled away "Hey Abby!"

I gulped, I really just want to run away crying and let the tears seep out, but we both know I would never in a million and two years EVER do that! I faked a smile, using my old spy techniques I'm a great actress!

He's so nice and sweet, heck I liked him before he w as all skinny and dare I say it? Hot. There I said it! I smiled fakly again "Hey Hoagie."

If we were just still 10 everything would still be great! When we were 10 it was simple Hoagie liked me, I liked him we were even starting to hit it off! Then suddenly he was hot!

I guess I never really noticed because tome he was always just…Hoagie, he still is! But to everyone else he's Mr. Hot Ladies man!

If we were still 10 we'd be everything I'd want and everything we should be! There's just one problem with that, we're 16 we're in high school! It's not going to happen, it never will.

You know I haven't actually seen Fanny since we were in KND, sure we're in TND now but well I guess I never _wanted _to see how pretty Hoagie's girlfriend is. My family and friends are the only ones that ever say I'm pretty or anything!

She's probably beautiful, just her hair by the back of her head was beautiful wavy red hair. He always says she's beautiful and funny and nice and everything about her is amazing!

She has everything I have to live without! She has a younger brother, she has the looks, she has parents that love her and see her every day, and most of all she has Hoagie.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without  
_

The bell rang and we all ran to class, we were so busy- oh at least _I_ was so busy daydreaming I forgot what time it was!

We walked in the door right before the bell rang and sat in our seats. Mr. Jacobs raised an eyebrow "What?" I asked innocently "We arrived on time! Speaking of which I don't feel so well…" I grasped my stomach dramatically.

"'Oh well okay does anyone want to try to find the nurses office, you being freshmen I don't expect you to know around the school too well. So just try to not puke in the halls!" Mr. Jacobs said in a strict voice, I looked up at him afraid but I smiled when I saw him wink.

Hoagie raised his hand high, Mr. Jacobs pointed to Hoagie "Yes?" Hoagie squirmed in his seat and finally decided to open his mouth "I'll escort her! I uh mean so if she pukes then I'll inform the closest uh janitor!"

I mentally rolled my eyes at his terrible improvising skills. Mr. Jacobs nodded "Very well, go on stop dilly dallying!" he snarled and smiled "Go on." He held the door open.

I swiftly got out of my chair, Hoagie not that lucky, I didn't see but somehow he ended up in his seat on the floor on his back. I hid a smile and helped him up "Come on." I whispered walking out the door and I could've sworn I saw Mr. Jacobs smirk on my way out.

We walked to the heart of the school, it was a beautiful field with trees and benches and picnic tables with a green house ceiling that can slide into the school revealing blue sky and fresh air, like a sunroof if you will.

"Have you heard the joke that goes:

Two er Canadian guys went to Sacramento they weren't too good with English, French being their native language and they were having a fight on how it was pronounced! That's Canadian's for you! (_a/n that's a lie! U.S.A. people are just as genius as to fight over what a foreign city is pronounced! Well I wouldn't know but U.S. peoples- well look I love Canadians so take no offence…did I say that right no offen- whatever!)_

Oh and so they were hungry so they pulled up to the nearest restaurant with a picture of a burger on it, so they come up to the drive through and ordered once they were getting their food one of them tapped the other so then he asked "So uh we had a little disagreement about how this place was pronounced can you say it reeeaaalllyyy slowly?" the guy at the counter shrugged "Why not…okay BBBBUUUURRRR-GGGGGEEEERRR KKIIIINNNG."

I burst out laughing "Finally after 5 years you're finally funny!"

He laughed along with me, I blinked and stopped laughing, we're so perfect how can- how can he like Fanny? I mean we're so a like in some ways so unalike in others and it all just works out!

He saw I stopped laughing and looked concerned "Hey uh Abby are you okay? You look so like you're in such deep thought!" I looked up "I'm not!" I assured him, I'm not in deep thought not anymore at least!

Hoagie didn't look very convinced. "So uh you really like Fanny don't you?" I asked painfully, trying to change the subject. "I think I'm in love." He confessed, blushing.

Just like that my world turned upside down, my heart sank and my stomach felt queasy I have to say something! "Oh well uh…g- good for you."

I turned so my back was facing him "I need to sneeze!" I lied, it took all my power to not fall to the grass and burst into tears. I pretended to sneeze and wiped my eyes.

Once I turned back Hoagie was smiling he tilted his head "You okay?" I nodded. I can't help but wonder does it show? My feelings for him I mean, does it show? If it does, does he know he's everything and the only thing I ever think about at night.

_  
Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night  
_

Hoagie's eyebrows pushed together "You sure?" I grit my teeth and nodded "Positive! I just have to go to the bathroom!" I said getting up. I bit my lip and held up my index finger "Be right back."

I walked off the field and back into the school halls, the color scheme in this school is so lame! White, grey, and blue weee how exciting! Okay so there's a sign for the bathrooms, good. I ran to it.

Okay girl just chill…I looked at myself in the mirror, I'm so ugly! Hoagie used to like Cree remember? I look nothing like her, we're sister's and that's basically where the similarities stop.

I looked at my hair, my hat, my stupid shirt and I cried. Not too long! No major waterworks or anything but I did cry and that was the first time in 3 years that I've cried.

And over a boy no less! I slapped my forehead, girl look at you! You're head over heels in love let's face it already. I splashed some water on my face, wiped it off and went back to the field.

Fanny was there. It took all my willpower not to turn her around to face me and punch her in the face! She's the reason that Hoagie and I can't ever be together!

Hoagie kissed her on the cheek and waved as she left, I still didn't get to see her face but I still imagine it being flawless. Pretending like I just got here now I pushed the door open "Hey."

Hoagie smiled "Hey." So uh yeah awkward. A moment of pure awkwardness passed "So do you remember when we played truth or dare? Like 8 months ago?" he asked breaking the silence. "Yeah so." I hope this isn't leading to what I think it's leading to.

I just now noticed Hoagie moved, from the bench we were sitting on to the grass under a tree, I sat down next to him. Hoagie shrugged "You never answered your truth! Remember what do you like in a guy?"

"I will if you will" I said watching his face flush "I meant with girls you pervert!" I giggled slapping him with my hat, just like old times. "So?" Hoagie raised an eyebrow at me "Go on! Tell me what you like in a guy."

I blushed "Uh well…I like brown tawny hair and I'm a sucker for blue eyes and uh I like a guy with a good build and uh but let's face it those don't count at all if they're jerks! So I like smart guys and funny guys and uh I like to fly so maybe someone who likes plane's? Or flying? Or piloting?" I hinted.

I looked to see if he got the GINORMOUS hint …Oblivious. "So what do you like in a girl?" I asked grinning slyly. He shrugged "I like a girl who's not afraid to be like a girl or a guy! Smart but not overly smart, nice, sly, happy most of the time, good attitude and yeah that's about it."

I smiled, I fit all of those requirements, so maybe if Hoagie and Fanny don't work out…

"You know I started playing the guitar!" I stated proud, I did it for him, he said he liked girls who played instruments a few years ago. "Sweet! When did you start to play?" Hoagie asked grinning. "Uh..l forget, a few years ago!" I shrugged.

I left out the hours of crying I've done on it because of him. "Fanny plays the violin." Hoagie explained "Hey! You both play string instruments!"

I gulped, Fanny Fanny Fanny! He's like a stupid song on the radio! The type you hate, but the one's that get stuck in your head! I don't want to like Hoagie if he loves Fanny but I just can't help it…

_  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
_

"Oh cool!" I lied. "So uh Abby want to hang out like we used to? With the rest of the old sector tonight?" Hoagie asked, still oblivious. I can't breathe, I'm on cloud nine!

I am soo extati- I frowned "Is Fanny coming?" I tried not to sound too snobbish, who knows how well that plan worked out! "No. Well maybe she should I mean if it was fun before, with her it'll be awesome!" Hoagie smiled rubbing his hands together.

I looked down and once again just tried not to cry "It was always just us though…" I mumbled facing my back to him. "I know but I think that if Fa-" he stopped and looked turned me to face him "Okay Abby Fanny won't come! I promise it'll just be me , you and the rest of sector V."

My face broke into a smile, he's so perfect! I wish I was that cool but I only freak out over Fanny! But still he is flawless and I'm…well me and that's it.

The bell rang again, great second period, another period with Hoagie in my class yeah actually that rocks, or it would if Fanny wasn't there too.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

"Well let's go." Hoagie said jumping up. I took a deep breath and nodded "To English!" I shouted and received a few strange glances. But I didn't care because right after I said that Hoagie screamed even louder "TO ENGLISH!"

Yeah it doesn't sound too funny does it? Well you had to be there! You sure did miss out.

So we both grabbed our books and moved to the halls.

-After the BOR-ING English class we went to our lockers

I snuck a glance over at them, Fanny looked like she was pleading something to Hoagie…all I know is she better hold him tight! He deserves love and maybe she didn't give enough to him.

Hoagie looked at me and for that fraction of a second that smidge of a moment I saw his big blue eyes and saw the distinct look of sadness in them. She's so lucky and he's so perfect!

Where do I come in there?

_  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause  
_

Kuki came over to my locker smiling. Okay now that girls smile, wow it just made me smile, except the fact that my heart is being ripped at the scene 2 feet away. You know what I'm going to push those feelings a side, Kuki doesn't need a bad day like me. "Hey girl so what makes you so happy?"

"Wally asked me out!" she squealing in delight. OH great! "Look I think that's great Kuki!" but how come if I'm so _beautiful_ I'm the only one without boyfriend?

"Abby? What's wrong?" Kuki looked at me innocently. I pointed to Hoagie and Fanny "Oh I see I'm sorry Abby." Kuki looked down guiltily. "It's not your fault! I mean he's the reason for all the teardrops on my guitar."

Kuki looked confused "What? Are you wishing for them to break up for your sakes? Abby that's kinda selfish."

"It is and I know it but Hoagie and I we're perfect and Fanny just got in the way and I'm sorry." I looked down sadly. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

I looked at Kuki, she still looked disappointed "Why do I even keep dreaming? He's like an annoying sing, you don't want to remember it yet you keep singing! I don't even know why I do!"

"Abby! You're like one of the most hard headed stubborn people I know!" Kuki said smiling. "Oh uh thanks." I looked down, was that supposed to cheer me up?

"I mean you're super determined, you might be selfish but at least you're selfish for the right reason!"

_.  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

I looked up "Thanks girl, that…that really means a lot coming from you."

-After school

Ahh…Friday! I went straight to my car and drove home alone. I'm in a bad mood I saw Fanny's face! Wait I think that came out wrong uh well you see she's really pretty! Wavy, less frizzy red hair, pretty green eyes and a nice sized nose, gosh no wonder Hoagie likes her, she's gorgeous.

Once I was home I vegged in front of the TV in my room for a while and at about 6 pm I felt like I should probably go to sleep. I looked at the picture of Hoagie and smiled sadly. Maybe someday…

I yawned and right when I was on the verge of unconsciousness I snapped my eyes open! I can't go to sleep yet! I have to go to the slumber party at the tree house!

I got up and ran out the door, well so much for getting sleep tonight.

_  
So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight  
_

Okay so I feel dizzy because I just ran a mile in 10 minutes and I haven't had anything to drink all day! I panted as I slowly trudged up the many **many** stairs I finally got to the top!

I saw Hoagie right as I got up to the top and that was when my heart broke. I saw Fanny come right next to him and she kissed him! Not on the lips, on the cheek but the message was still there.

Okay when we were 5 we had our first kiss together…

-_Flashback!!-_

_I was sitting under our tree house, (back then it was just a tree house in Nigel's back yard not KND-ified) against the actual tree, reading. I was really into my book and then Hoagie had to come and ruin my reading time!_

_He slowly walked toward me, he even looked kind of nervous!_

"_So uh Abbwy we uh your sissy is cwrose to being commission in da legendawy KND huh?" Hoagie asked, trying to create conversation is my best guess. "Wehw yeah! She's sooooper excited!"_

_Hoagie looked at me and tilted his head "Do you think we'w evwer join the KND?" That got me thinking "Wehw I hope so!" I shrugged._

"_Me twow!" Hoagie agreed._

_-2 hours later (remember kids have short attention spans!)_

_I frowned "Do you think I'm pretty?"_

_Oh and remember kids are gullible and truthful and don't think things through such as Hoagie!_

_Hoagie nodded and grinned "I tink you're booootiful!" I remember my cheeks started feeling hot "Tanks."_

"_Abby?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you tink I'm hanthome?" (a/n remember I'm not misspelling anything unintentionally!)_

_I giggled "I tink you're sooooooperly hansome!"_

_-30 seconds later_

"_Abby?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Remember when you said I was hanthome?"_

_I pretended that I forgot, I tapped my chin "Uh less see? Ah ya tawking about 1 minute ago or some other time?" Hoagie grinned "Just a minute ago."_

_I pretended to be confused "Uh…Oh yeah! So what?"_

_Hoagie shrugged "Neveh mwind…you know my cuz had his firfst kith with this gwirl he didn't even like!" he shouted appalled. I nodded sympathetically "Uh okay. I'm sorry? To hear that I mean!"_

_Hoagie looked like he cooled down "Wew you wike me right?" I nodded "Of course Hoagie you're my best fri- wait like, like or like like?" I asked nervously. "Er the uh-" Hoagie looked down and sighed "Just, you know what? Forget it." He said sadly and walked away._

_I gulped and sat down for a few seconds, then I jumped up, ran to Hoagie and kissed him smack! In the lips._

_Then I ran back under the tree and started reading again, I was in a really good part of the Little Tug Boat! (a/n which I don own!)_

Now you see he's the only person that could break my heart like it's breaking now. He's also the only reason I have teardrops on my guitar.

_  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

Why does this keep happening?! He _promised_ he wouldn't! I don't understand why in the world I like him…I don't know why or how or- why I feel like I'm a prissy little crybaby.

I cleared my throat and felt tears build up in my eyes. Hoagie met my eyes and widened his, a moment of silence, he broke it saying "I... am… so… sorry!"

Those four words weren't enough so I decided to add on "I… don't… care…." Neither was that "You- you promised!" that was. I fell to my knees sobbing.

Stupid annoying song! Hoagie's the song…

I just keep singing this song and I know I shouldn't but I do. Even though I'm the one that gets hurt everytime. Eh-very-ee Time!

Hoagie whispered something into Fanny's ear and Fanny nodded. I watched them intently, all lovey dovey, he's like uh he's like time! When you really want time, remember time = Hoagie. SO yeah when you really want time, that's the time you never have enough. You can't have time Abby, I- mean- Hoagie! You can't have Hoagie Abby!

_  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..  
_

I looked up and saw Hoagie's back to me, Fanny had her arm around him. I looked at them, as if my eyes would shoot lasers if I thought hard enough.

I turned to leave them but Hoagie looked back at me and stopped me "Where do you think you're you going?" he whispered in my ear, a chill went through my body, starting at my shoulder, where he touched me.

"I'm not _thinking _anything!" I snapped "I KNOW I'm leaving!" Hoagie turned me around. "Why would you do that?" he asked softly, his voice is so sooth- ANNOYING SONG!

I smiled fakley so he couldn't see the pain I was feeling "Because! I didn't want to disrupt you're little romance!" I said bitterly. He looked confused "I broke up with Fanny."

I looked in his eyes, searching for a trace of a lie, nah-da.

_  
Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

I looked at him sternly "You have" I looked at my watch "5 minutes to explain."

"I- Fanny didn't want to believe we were broken up, the only reason I dated her was to get her jealous! And-" he smirked "It was a 500% success!"

I blushed I raised an eyebrow "Does that mean that you and me-?" I asked quietly. Hoagie smiled and nodded, he offered his arm, which I gladly took! "Let's get to that slumber party."

I nodded and grinned, then I started thinking. "Wait you used her?!" I asked sliding out of his grip, well not grip but, WHATEVER. "Hey!" Hoagie yelled, putting his hands up in defense "She was using me too! Just Patton wasn't getting quite as jealous as you!"

I smiled "Oh goo-" I put my lips in a straight line and smacked him with my hat! I smiled, feeling accomplished and said "Now let's go play truth or dare."

_HAPPY EARTH DAY!!!!_

_Hey yeah look I started writing this the day before yesterday but the meaning's still there! Oh wait…how long has it been now like a week? Oppsies sorry…but dudes do you realize this is the longest chapter of anything I've ever written?_

_Like what 4,000 words? Good for kitty! Kitty doesn't know if it all makes sense or if it has a bad ending though, cuz kitty sleepy!_

_Wew OVER AND OUT-Kittyy (yawn) night night!_


End file.
